Threads Of Life
by AvaNeutralheart
Summary: Kasha Tuliver ahs kept her self hidden for years, she one day receives a letter fromt he BBA president to join the World Champion Team. She and her newly made friends meets up with GRevolution and prove that life takes weird turns. Characters are based on
1. Chapter 1

_I decided to base some of the main characters on my friends and entwine it with my favorite show. BEYBLADE! Yay! Sorry...I'm a little weird...Anyways this story will be based on a very unreal one and lots of things that happen. Be truths or lies still they happen to others. Oh, and if you get offended too bad, Just review and I'll rerview you and be serious please. I really mean it. I hate when people aren't serious, okay, here I go...I'm gonna really type a whole chapter of me just blahing on about stuff one day sigh Oh well, as I was saying the characters (my OC's) are based on real people. I'll do a profile later on them. So I think I'll start it off with my Disclaimer! YES! I have a perfected disclaimer...BEWARE!_

**Sean: Ava does not own anything of beyblade except some pictures and gifs of Kai which she drools over, he he he.**

**Ava: So what? At least I don't blab on about stuff.**

**Sean: You do so, I'm a main character that's why I do doofus.**

**Ava: Hmph XP Meanie!**

**Kasha: Sweatdrops**

**Chapter 1: Forbidden Things**

"Kasha! Why do you drive so fast?" Sean yelled grabbing the dash board of the Mercedes Kasha had pinched. Kasha turned to him and gave a small smirk before skidding to a stop; she turned off the car and jiggled the keys in her hand. Sean's eye's widened when he saw the keys jiggle, it was a sign and he knew it "Kasha...please, don't tell me you're planning to do that again. I mean seriously can't you blow up Leo or something, he likes fire, you've seen him." he tried to debate, Kasha shrugged before opening the car door and slowly getting out. She closed the car door and walked about 10 metres from the car before turning to face it; she clicked her fingers and reached for her pocket, pulling out a small match box. Sean's eyes widen more as he struggled to release the seat belt holding him in the car, he tugged and pulled until it came off, scrambling out of the car and ran toward Kasha, leaning over trying to catch his breath. "W...w-w-why are you so d-d-deman-n-ding?" He said trying to retrieve his breath, he regained it soon after. Kasha smirk became more of a grin as she ignited a match and through into at the car causing it to go up in flame, the heat was so intense Sean stepped back from it trying to drag Kasha with him. Her eyes were focused on the fire, nothing could distract her.

Sean stared at her, thoughts running through his head about her. He'd only met her 4 months ago, walking down the main street of New York, and it was all by accident. He was looking for an antique shop when he ran into a few muggers; she saw this and went to help. The muggers attacked her but she out-smarted them, she returned Sean's belongings and walked off, without saying a word through all of it. She intrigued him immensely after that and he ran after he interrogating her, she smiled at him and kept walking. Later on, when he returned and went out with his friends he saw her sleeping on a park bench. He said that she saved his antiques and saved his life most likely. The rest offered her to come and live with them as long as she did work, and she did. In-fact she did most of it.

He gave a quick shrug before being forced onto the ground with a bang, the car had exploded and now it was go time. He quickly scrambled to his feet and setting his gaze on the unmoved girl, he noticed that she'd been hit a few times by debris and a piece got stuck in her arm. Before he could say anything she turned and walked to a small bush. She stripped the bush and revealed a motorcycle "Guess that's how we getaway, huh?" he said reading himself for the rough ride ahead. She sat on the bike and started it. It was a Honda RC51, black. Kasha gave a smirk and hopped on the bike whilst putting the helmet on. Sean frowned as he put his own helmet on, he knew Kasha loved motorcycles but she loved doing stuff that could kill you even more. As soon as she heard a siren they zoomed off up a dirt track and into a poolside yard. She swerved narrowly around the corner of a huge mansion, up the side she minored through concrete pots until she sped up, drove through a closing gate and onto the street. They'd made in only a few short minutes and now it was time for the real stuff to begin. Kasha sped up dodging and weaving through traffic, of the big city, New York. Along main street they stopped at the traffic lights, that's when Kasha saw a truck on the forth street down coming up along main street. An alley way to left was where she was headed and the truck was gonna go past it.

She revved the bike causing Sean to tighten his grip around her, she inhaled, he inhaled and ZOOM! She took off down the street taking a sharp left turn and sliding underneath the truck hearing Sean scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

About two seconds later they were standing upright and fine. Sean opened his eyes and felt himself as he jumped off singing "I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm ALIVE!" he grabbed Kasha and hugged her; She stiffened, as he did. He realised that she didn't like hugs and let her go. He gave a small nervous smile and apologised, she nodded and walked to a door up a small staircase. There was a key pad next to it, she pressed in a code and the door opened with the sound of many locks undoing. Immediately after they walked in they were glomped by a small girl, named Ava. Happy to see them both, alive "You guys had us worried sick! Lance was even starting to talk weird!" she scolded. Behind where the girl was were two boys, on the left was and the other was Leo. They both laughed at the two on the fall, Sean mumbled a few insults at Ava before she turned around and poked her tongue out at him, Kasha gave a light chuckle before getting helped up by Leo.

Leo remembered the first time he met her at central park; she was sleeping on a bench not far from the restaurant they ate at. She seemed like the type to ask for help and to be easily trusted, boy was he fooled; it took him a while to trust Kasha with her silence. He remembered Sean's words about her and what she'd done for him without ever meeting him. In some sense he didn't trust her but he did. Ava was the one who asked her to come and stay with them, she had they plotting smile on her face. Leo knew it well. Ava tricked him, Sean and Lance into wearing dresses and making them walk down Main Street. Kasha was different from Ava but for one she didn't say a word while Ava talked continually without breathing, second she looked older than Ava; third she was complete opposite to Ava in most ways.

Lance helped Ava than Sean up "You should keep your girlfriend in check before she kills me" Sean said dusting himself off, Ava poked her head out from behind a door and stuck her tongue out at him again, Lance sweatdropped. Sean and Ava have been fighting since they first met even though it's funny it does get annoying. "Hey, you guys are back, did you get what they wanted?" Izzy spoke placing her one hand on her hip and using the other to put flick hair out of her face, she paced up to Kasha who handed her a small medallion. It was solid gold in the shape of two hands crossed over each other; in the middle was a small ruby. Izzy and Kasha went to the other room whilst Sean and the Rest stayed in the room making fun of each other. "You the blonde one, Ava" Sean said picking up and letting go of a few strands of Ava's hair, "Well...I am not the monkey nana stealing jer -" Ava's insult was stopped by the closing of a solid wood door, Kasha walked in to see Doug smiling at Izzy who held out the small medallion "Can you make sure it's the real thing?" She asked placing it in his hand. Doug nodded and examined it "I'll need a few" he said before moving to a desk with a microscope. Izzy started to talk "Kasha, I'm starting to feel that you aren't...well...i don't know but we need to know who you are before we can trust you more, we do trust you but we need to trust you more, i know this sounds offending but i wouldn't trust you with my life any day" she spoke in a serious flat tone. Kasha nodded in agreement.

Izzy was the most untrusting of Kasha; she came home with Leo, Lance, Ava and Sean one night and started to work with them. They were bounty hunters, not very good ones till she came but still earnt enough to keep themselves alive. Kasha seemed like trouble that was until one night when they got caught on a hunt, police surrounded them and they only had the chance for her or Kasha to escape. Kasha let Izzy do it, and escaped from the police herself somehow. Izzy thanked Kasha and that's when she started to like her awkward silence.

"YES! Its official, Kasha, you got the real thing" Doug said getting up from her cushion chair and walking to the two girls. Izzy took the medal and walked outside and drove off, she did most of the deals and trades for the money. "I guess, she wants the money quick smart, eh? Oh well, you guys have fun talking." he chuckled before getting back to the computer game he was playing. Kasha smiled before returning to where Sean and the others were. "Stupid monkey boy!" yelled Ava throwing a box at the three. Kasha was stunned by what Ava was doing, throwing boxes and screaming at them. The boys were laughing there faces off, almost wetting themselves. "Ava calm down...we didn't mean it, please forgive us?" Lance said trying not to burst out laughing. Ava glared at all three before crossing her arms and walking away, up stairs to her room. Kasha gave the guys a 'What were you doing' look "We gave her a ride on our shoulders, jeez, she must hate that, if she went all berserk at us" Leo said confiding his laughing, "Yeah...too bad she left, I wanted to do that again" Sean said plotting. Lance shook his head before running off after Ava. Kasha smirked at these statements. They picked on the little blonde a bit too much.

By the time Izzy returned Dinner had gone and it was getting late, "It seems as though they are hunting someone now, unsure who but it's somebody rich and extremely powerful, people will pay anything to get this person" Izzy said looking over the group of 6 teens in there pajamas. "Hm, sounds like there desperate, do you want me to look up about who this person is?" Doug asked keeping his eyes on Sean and Ava fighting over the blanket which they were sharing with Leo. Izzy shook her head "Maybe tomorrow, we ALL need to go shopping tomorrow, so you'll be here alone, you'll work better, and when I say ALL I mean ALL". Lance and Leo sighed in defeat. Ava got up giving a glare to Sean before saying "Okay, then I suggest we all head to bed" Ava said stretching her hands above her had and walking off into the direction of the stairs. Everyone nodded and soon followed.

Ava and Lance shared a room whilst Sean, Leo, Doug and Izzy shared a huge room. Kasha had a small room which she slept in, it was small and quaint and enough for her. It was elegant yet rustic and had the country girl look to it. She sat on her bed giving a sigh before leaning over and grabbing something out from under it. It was a coloured in shoe box, she smiled at before pulling the lid off. The contents of the box were a ripcord, customised launcher in the shaper of a gun, a black, white and silver spinning top/beyblade, a few photos and a few old letters with symbols on them. She picked up the small blade and looked at it eye level. She looked at it sympathetically before she squeezed it, she squeezed as hard at she could. Blood started falling onto her bed spread so she stopped and placed the blade back in the box. Her hand had a slight incision in it, she wrapped part of a ripped singlet around it and returned to the box. She placed the lid on it and returned it to it's place under the bed before turning of her bedside light and drifting into sleep, by then the loud snoring of a certain blonde woke her from her almost sleeping body but slowly after she drifted back to black.

_Finally chapter 1 is done...I'll do chapter 2 and it should be posted straight away with this one, I'll get Rome to edit it and stuff, Hope you enjoyed because I don't care._

_Oh and if you find the whole blonde thing offensive, here's some news, so am I! So go wah as Lance would say._

_Please read and review. Kthnxbye!_

_Ava_


	2. Characters Main

**Name: **Kasha Tuliver

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 16

**Origin**: Tokyo, Japan

**Occupation:** Blader / Bounty Hunter

**Quote:** "Like you know, whatever suits you, i don't care or fancy much"

**Appearance: **Long black hair mostly in a messy bun or pony tail, Deep ocean green eyes, slightly tanned, has a tattoo of an angel on her small of her back.

**Attire:** Blue Jeans, yellow frilly singlet and red converse sneakers.

**Accessories: **Pendant on chain, sliver and a shoulder strapped bag.

**Personality: **Kind hearted, nice and stubborn.

**Bit Beast: **Drailla, a human warrior. Uses attacks like Slashing Blade, Soul Retrieve and Hopeless Devotion.

**Beyblade info:** Black, white and silver blade Attack: 120 Defence: 60 Endurance: 170 Bit Beast (Drailla): Extreme

**History/Future Plans: **She lived with her parents till they split one stayed to Japan and the other moved to Australia. Her aunty taught her some fighting when she was small. She plans to be an archaeologist just like her uncle. She now resides in New York with her compatriots and started beyblading at the age of five and a half.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Beyblade.**

**Name:** Ava Jez Kirknoski

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 16

**Origin**: Paris, France

**Occupation:** Blader, Bounty Hunter

**Quote:** "sometimes things don't go you way but sometimes they do it depends on if you read the traffic signs right"

**Appearance: **Hazel eyes and blonde hair. She's about 5' 2" in height

**Attire:** Ugg Boots, Skirt and strapless top. She's thin with a rather good figure. However, she weighs more than she looks she would.

**Accessories: **Charm bracelet and anklet

**Personality: **Good Humoured and sweet. Friendly at most times

**BitBeast: **Kyogra. An angelic human type. She is Yuna's Songstress Dressphere with one angel wing. Her attacks are Dark Evolution, Feather Defence, and One Winged Angel. Her strongest attack is One Winged Soul.

**Beyblade info:** Pink and Purple blade Attack: 87 Defence: 85 Endurance: 100 Bit Beast: Kyogra

**Weapons**: Knife

**History: **Grew up in Paris and moved to Australia, later on she moved with her cousin to New York

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Beyblade.**

**Name:** Izaac aka Izzy

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 16.5

**Origin**: Sydney, Australia

**Occupation:** Blader, Bounty Hunter

**Quote:** "Riight, and now that I care, do you think that it'll work."

**Appearance: **Brown eyes and Dark brown shoulder length hair. She's about 5' 2" in height

**Attire:** metal capped combat boots .Cargo pants and tank top. She's average size figure.

**Accessories: **Wrist bands and rings

**Personality: **Stoic at times, mean cold, ruthless.

**BitBeast: **Dyrx, a wolf type. Powerful yet weak. Have poisonous fangs.

**Beyblade info:** Dark Royal blue with Ice blue blade Attack: 92 Defence: 50 Endurance: 68 Bit Beast: Dyrx

**Weapons**: Nail attachments.

**History: **Grew up in Aussie lands, found her cousin and moved to NEW YORK.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Beyblade.**

**Name:** Lance Brian West

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17

**Origin**: Killein, Texas

**Occupation:** Blader, Rouge

**Quote:** "It's not illegal unless you get caught"

**Appearance: **Tall, about 6' 0". He has rather long black hair, striped with blue streaks. The bangs rest over his eyes, covering half his face. His eyes are a dark crimson red, and are often bloodshot when he is stressed. He is sort of pale, but not very. Rather buff, but not body builder bound.

**Attire:** He wears a long pair of loose leg black pants, laced with chains. His shirt is 'form fitting' and he has a long spiked bracelet around his arm. He has an odd looking ring, he always carries around.

**Accessories: **His spike bracelets and ring.

**Personality: **Somewhat unexpected toward his appearance, he can be fun and easy going at times, but is easily angered and extremely sarcastic. He has a really cynical outlook on life.

**BitBeast: **Magora. The beast is, simply put, a hellion. It is a demon, with batlike wings around the head. Its element is flame and darkness, and is good at high speeds.

**Beyblade info:** Black and Red blade Attack: 96 Defence: 86 Endurance: 92 Bit Beast: Magora

**Weapons**: He's armed with long fingered claws

**History: **He grew up in the US, and is now searching the world for work.

**Name:** Dylan "Leo" Poyser

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 16

**Origin**: NY, NY

**Occupation:** Blader, thief

**Quote:** "I DIDN'T DO IT"

**Appearance: **Shirt Black Hair that points off his head in spikes, and brown eyes. Is 5" 5' and has a very think frame.

**Attire:** Short Sleeved Red T-Shirt, Black Jeans, and blue sneakers

**Accessories: **Necklace with a cross on it and black gloves, along with a cape that he believes makes him look "Regal"

**Personality: **Likes to hear other people laugh and is usually a friendly person. Is also a bit immature

**BitBeast: **Kanyo, A Grey Wolf with demon wings and a devil tail. Special attacks are: Dance of The Silver Fang, Blue Nightmare, and Everlasting Winter

**Beyblade info:** Grey and Black blade Attack: 85 Defence: 70 Endurance: 90 Bit Beast: Kanyo

**Weapons**: Daggers

**History: **Grew up on the streets of New York stealing to make a living.

**Name:** Sean

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 16

**Origin**: New York

**Occupation:** Bounty Hunter

**Quote:** "You're only as unintelligent as you allow yourself to be."

**Appearance:** Black spiked hair, blue eyes, and small-medium build, well-toned

**Attire:** jeans, open-finger gloves, black leather jacket, white sneakers.

**Accessories: **Charm bracelet and anklet

**Personality: **Good Humoured and sweet. Friendly at most times

**Bit Beast: **None

**Beyblade info:** None

**Weapons**: Excalibur (long broadsword), full-auto assault pistol

**History: **Enigma


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello, this is kind of hard...and getting harder, ugh. Ah well...I'll get over it. I'll be able to do a chapter every weekend I think. Okay so...on with it!_

**Leo: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! picks Ava up on his shoulders **

**Ava: Put me down!**

**Sean: Don't she's helpless up there.**

**Lance: Yeah, Keep her there! She can't throw boxes than!**

**Ava: Fine I'll just do it from up here than shall I?**

**Sean: Yeah you shall**

**Ava: I do not own anything of Beyblade in the fic except my OC's and ideas and concepts. XP**

**Lance, Leo, Sean: Oooooo, She used big words.**

**Ava: glares**

**Chapter 2: Who'd of thought?**

'THUD!' Kasha woke sweating, sitting up-right staring at her door, she got up and grabbed a towel. She hid her hand where she'd cut it, opened the door and walked down the hallway and turned left to see Ava and Sean arguing about the shower.

"I get to have one first" Ava screeched standing on her tippy toes straight in his face.

"No, I planned to have it first, kiddo" Sean snapped back leaning over her in superiority.

"Hmph, lame ass tight wad" Ava said poking her tongue out at him.

"Little spoilt dumbass blonde" he said repeating her move.

"Religious geek boy" she said poking him.

"Sinning...junkie girl" he poked back.

She scoffed and was about to slap him before Izzy came around the corner "Could you two shut up and let me take the bloody shower" she said pushing the two apart and closing the door.

After a while everyone except Doug was dressed, showered, fed and ready to go. Kasha decided since it might be a good day and she'd have to let everyone know who she was anyway that she might as well wear yellow. Yellow was her favorite colour, bright, cheerful and happy, everything she wasn't and didn't want to be at the moment. She walked down the stairs, and towards the main room, entered un-noticed. Ava came running down soon after her looking around frantically for her shoes until she noticed "Kasha? Are you-you wearing yellow? Don't you usually wear blue or something?" she asked looking at yellow strapped singlet top. Kasha gave a nervous smile as the guys turned and saw her. "Wow, it suits you, for real." Izzy came in and pushed them out the door.

On Main Street they were once again walking, Kasha was still amazed by it, looking around like a lost dog. They came to a small grocery store and bought supplies and stuff. "Oooooo, I want some! and these too" Ava squealed running around grabbing everything she could devour. Kasha straggled back with Leo and Sean looking around for some extra things that Ava might have missed. Kasha felt eyes on her, not theirs, not the shopkeeper's but someone else's. Kasha stopped, closed her eyes and shot a glance left of her through the shelf. Sean noticed that she'd stopped and turned to see her staring at the shelf. "Kasha. Kasha? Kasha!" He said getting louder, she turned to him and walked forward and past him. "What was that about? Was it something we missed?" He asked intrigued by her unusual behavior.

Ava stood in line at the cash register with Izzy while Leo, Lance, Sean and Kasha stood outside discussing Ava's purchases. "She spent most of it last time on muffins and you know what happened, remember?" Leo said shuddering at the mention of muffins. "Yeah, yeah, we know." Sean rolled his eyes. Kasha laughed and watched the three shudder and make jokes about Ava and Muffins. Soon Izzy came out carrying most of the bags of groceries while Ava had one or two, the five went back and put the groceries away while Izzy went to check on Doug and his findings on the 'Person'.

"I've been up all morning finding keywords for the search, it was hard but I found the person, it seems that they've been living here for the last few months, Iz, you'll never guess who." Doug said giving Izzy a cheeky grin. Izzy bent down and peered at the screen.

"No way! I knew it" Izzy said looking at Doug satisfied.

"She's rich, she's famous and we've got her, Kasha's one hard pickle to find though, very slippery." He said saving the information.

"We'll talk about it tonight with her and the rest, but for now it's Lunch" She turned and paced through the doorway.

Kasha had been acting weird since the supermarket, always on guard and very skittish. She was helping Leo and Ava to cook the meatballs and rice, Ava was being her usual self and singing and dancing around the kitchen causing mayhem with rice and certain herbs "Thank god we didn't buy muffins" Leo said leaning into Kasha ear before turning back to the meatballs. Kasha giggled as she went to help Ava with the rice. "Oh, so you put one cup to two cups water, I get it" Ava said scooping rice into the cooker. Kasha soon decided to leave the kitchen and see what Sean was doing. He was struggling to pull a nail out of his shoe with Lance help. She walked over, took the boot off them and pulled it out. Sean and Lance's jaws dropped, Kasha was a mere female, she couldn't do anymore than them.

Doug and Izzy soon walked out and into the Kitchen, Izzy paused for a second and looked Kasha up and down. Kasha looked straight back, her face was stoic as she looked at Izzy, watching her carefully, just for that 10 second period she didn't trust Izzy at all. Izzy turned at walked into the kitchen quietly, Sean noticed that the two girls had an intense moment and it seemed that Izzy was challenging Kasha to do something. "Lunch's served!" Leo's voice rang out from a small steamed kitchen.

At the dinner table, Kasha and Izzy seemed to stare at each other a lot. Sean, Leo and Ava ate their food in the few minutes before Izzy entwined her hands together over her food and spoke "Kasha, I was wondering since we've known you for a while, and I think it's time you tell us about yourself or show us that box of yours" Kasha glared knowing full well that her box had been messed with, so she nodded and agreed with Izaac before getting up and walking up stairs to retrieve the box from under her bed. She passed it to Izzy who opened and emptied it. The contents spilled out onto the table, everyone was surprised by it. A black, white and silver blade, a ripcord, a gun launcher, letters and photos. Kasha looked at everything and everyone in the small dining room. Ava picked up the blade and noticed some dried blood, she looked at Kasha's hand where she'd bandaged it. Sean picked up the photos and scanned all of them. Leo picked up the gun launcher inspecting it and its abilities. A huge grin appeared on her face as she stood up "Kasha Tuliver, how nice to finally meet you?"

Sean, Lance, Leo and Ava all threw a confused at Izzy and Kasha. Kasha gave a light chuckle before stepping up on the table, stepping on a knife, making it flip up and into her hand and holding it at Izzy's throat. "Kill me, if you want, I know who you are? Your worth a lot to us either way as a friend or as pay, you could kill us all right now and nobody would notice." Izzy murmured to Kasha making her drop the knife and slide of the table. "Kasha, you know that we wouldn't turn you in right? We're your friends" Ava pleaded. Kasha sat back down as did Izzy and had a nice Lunch.

"So, you're some rich, famous killer that we're supposed to hand over for money?" Sean asked keeping his distance. Kasha nodded looking down at the street below her. They were atop of a 7 storey apartment building. "You also bladed too, I suppose, judging by your blade" Sean said trying to start a conversation. Leo and Ava came running up the stairs arguing there heads off. "- So what?" She said punching the door open. "It just happens to mean that I'm a better cook" Leo said poking the girl in her left shoulder. She poked her tongue out at him before she turned and walked over to Sean "Kasha, don't worry, I still trust you even though I know you can kill me in my sleep and I wouldn't even feel it". Kasha shot a glare back before standing and walking to the stairs. "Hn." was all she said before walking down the stairs quickly, leaving the three on the roof top stunned "Did she just? Or am I dreaming." Leo said mouth gaping, eyes wide and tying to stop himself from falling over. "She hned us is that good?" Ava asked tugging on Sean's sleeve. "I think she's finally coming out, it may still take awhile, though." Sean said pulling Ava's hand off him.

It was about 6 pm when they heard a knock at the door, it was a strange knock but a regular one "I'll get it, you guys keep your eyes on the screen" Izzy ordered pointing to the widescreen TV which Ava had her eyes glued too. Kasha's eyes followed Izzy as she went to answer the door and opened it. Izzy bent down and picked up a small envelope addressed to the one and only Kasha. "Here, it's yours, take it" Izzy said dropping the envelope in Kasha's lap. Kasha nodded and opened the envelope. There was an invitation, gold embossed and shiny, well at least from what Ava description was. It said:

Dear Kasha,

We've known your whereabouts for some time and now we think its best you come out of hiding, we are holding a tournament in Japan. We'd like you to participate if possible. The top 8 will be apart of the new Japanese world championship team. I expect you to meet with G-revolution they seem up to a good standard compared to you, of course. I wish you best of luck and take care. Details are available on our website now.

Signed,

Mr. Dickenson

President of the BBA

_Yay! Finished after a day! Okay! So...can you wait for more? lol, don't think so...Ta ta._


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3! Yes! I am the master of the world and there's nothing you can do about it! Na ha! Sorry! Anyways I need reviews and it would be nice if you could, I'd reply I need something else to do besides blahing of my head. Okay so like last time Kasha gets a letter and they find out that she's this ruthless killer and stuff it'll be explained soon. I promise. It took me hours to think of her. Damn and I named my cousin after her except her last name is Connors not Tuliver. So...on with it! WooT! d(-)b WooT!_

**Leo: Can I do it this time?**

**Sean: Sure, why not?**

**Lance: Ava wants to do it but she's not here she's a late.**

**Leo: Well, since she's not here, I guess, I can.**

**Sean, Lance: Yeah.**

**Leo: Ava does not own bey-falls to ground**

**Ava: Ahem, I am the one for this disclaimer. I do NOT own Beyblade. Done! Are you okay? looks at Leo**

**Leo: struggling to get off the ground I would be if you'd get off me.**

**Chapter 3: Ava's little Battle**

"Gimme it!" Ava said snatching the letter from Kasha "Blah blah blah, Kasha, this is so cool, hey guys, We've been invited to Japan!" she said showing the boys the invite. Kasha watched the four setting her gaze on the middle one, Ava. Izaac walked over to the four and stole the letter/invitation from behind them "Ava, did she say we were coming with her? No, I don't think she said that, get a hold of you, she isn't going to go anyway, she's too afraid of herself.". Kasha shot Izzy a glare before shifting her bangs and giving a small smirk. She was planning to write a letter back saying she would go to the tournament and she was bringing a group of friends. "So, are we going with you, Kasha?" Sean asked giving a pleading look as well as tone. Kasha nodded and did what she needs to do. "We'll email him, won't we?" Doug said looking at everyone. Kasha nodded and walked up stairs.

_Dear President,_

_Hello, we are acquaintances of Kasha. We've just found out about her past, we are bounty hunters, she was put up for hunting by a corporation tat still remains nameless to us but we have no ties to. Kasha has accepted your invitation but we are still unsure, she hasn't spoken at all for the months we've known and worked with her. She does wish they we come with her to Japan and that we stick with her no matter what, sir._

_Mr. Dickenson, I assure you that these people can be trusted, these are my words not there's, I have taken an oath of silence against vocal speech to keep my sensei happy, the only time I can break it is if there is a bigger fear or an enemy threaten me in which I cannot face without using my vocals. I do wish to participate in this tournament and join a team which I can make stronger as they've said before me which that they all will join me on this championship. They will be my support._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kasha Tuliver_

Kasha sent the email. Before Doug could enter the room and notice that she'd type anything. Drinking his coffee, he sat down next to her " You know, Izzy doesn't trust you but I do, you seem like your lying to us but you're protecting us, aren't you? I know I made seem a little hard but if you could say a few words it would be nice." Kasha stood up gave a small bow and left the room. It was late by the time she entered her room and slipped under the covers. Drifting off, she remembered a few words from her wanted forgotten past, _Never give up, Kasha..._Playing through her mind. She dreamt about a small boy playing with blocks looking over at a little girl younger than him trying to build a tower out of blocks but they kept falling. _Here let me help you _he said helping the girl, she smiled when they finished _Never give up, okay? You can always do it if you put all your hope into it_. Kasha woke to sound of a slight beep. She walked down stairs and into the room with the computer.

'One New Message' Was displayed on the screen, instinctively she clicked on it and read the email.

_Dearest Kasha,_

_It's good to hear from you, yourself. Your new friends sound interesting. I believe that since I am in New York I'll pick you up then, Tomorrow at the airport around 10 am would do nicely. Knowing you, you'll have your friends out of there in less then 10 minutes. Ah well, 10 am at the airport. We'll be in Japan for a while and if you need anything I'll retrieve funds from your family account. See you soon, my dear._

_Yours truly,_

_Dickenson_

Kasha went to pack her bag, which was a shoulder strapped bag that hung to around her hips. it was about an hour before she heard movements from the others, Sean was the first to notice. He looked at her careful before bolting up stairs and yelling at everyone to pack for Japan, they came down one by one till Ava finally came "Ok, I have everything" she said carrying two suitcases, Sean and Leo laughed while Lance helped her with the bags. Later on, they were standing in the alley way packing a car, it wasn't old or new, but it was shiny black. Kasha leaned against a brick wall refusing to let her bad travel in the boot with Ava's belongings. Suddenly, a black stretch limo parked in the drive way blocking the exit. A plump fat man exited the limo, Kasha's eye were immediately drawn to him. "Oh, why are you packing? I came to pick you up. Not skipping Town is we." he said cheerful pacing his way over towards Kasha. Half of Kasha's Hair was behind her left ear while the right side hung down creating a mysterious look. She smiled at him when he reached her. "Oh my, how you've grown? Learning things I see and you've made friends" he said giving a wide smile" Your Family would be proud to see you grown up as such a beautiful girl" Kasha nodded sadly before turning on one foot walking to the limo. "You'll be better in the limo, its okay, I'm Mr. Dickenson" he assured them before helping them transfer the luggage.

About half an hour later they arrived at the airport, hopping out of the slim black limo, Kasha was the first then Izzy. The others and Mr. Dickenson noticed that the two girls were always suspiocous of each other. "Well, will be flying for a fair few hours, we might need some entertainment, I say we go pick up something's besides video games and food" Mr. Dickenson insisted pointing to an small shopping area, Ava's jaw dropped at all the delicious goodies. "Oooh! Hey! Mr. D can you have a laptop on the plane? I am just wondering." Ava said giving a pleading look. "Ah, yes, well, if you want you can also access the net-" before he could say anything more Ava gave him a big hug squealing her head off causing the boys to sweatdrop. Leo found a Psp and some games. Doug well was trying to find some magazines. Lance some music, Sean wasn't interested in much, he was too busy keeping a close eye on Kasha and her choosing. She chooses a few Cd's, magazines and a DVD. Izzy didn't buy much except food "So all you're going to do is eat, Izaac?" Mr. Dickenson asked thinking Izzy was exactly like Tyson, Izaac pointed to the girl jumping up and down to a song.

In about 20 minutes they were sorted and ready to board the plane, Ava quickly went to the toilet causing them to almost miss the plane. "Hurry up, we've got 20 minutes to take off, Come on, Miss Tuliver" said a flight attendant, Kasha had paused looking back at the people and the area surrounding the airport, this city gave her a life, new friends, she smiled then boarded.

Ava was busy chatting on the laptop while the rest were watching DVD's and talking. Kasha sat looking out the window, staring down at the world below wondering about what would happen as soon she arrived in Japan, her home. She gave a heavy sigh before turning to see Ava's smiling face "Here, you can have it for a while, I logged on under my name and automatically got some contacts, one's online now but they're not talking, maybe they'd prefer to talk to someone without blonde hair" Kasha gave a small chuckle as she took the laptop and placed it in her lap. She knew how MSN worked and most things. She clicked on the contact and started to type.

**Oooooh! MUFFINS! says: **Hn, not much of a talker, eh?

**Hn, Whatever says:** Depends on who I'm talking to.

**Oooooh! MUFFINS! says:** I'm no one special, but I'm not the person who owns this account.

**Hn, Whatever says:** You mean that ditz that tried to get my attention?

**Oooooh! MUFFINS! says:** Yes, she's a good friend of mine though.

**Hn, Whatever says:** And you stayed sane?

**Oooooh! MUFFINS! says:** More than anyone else.

**Hn, Whatever says:** Hmm, how charming, you don't seem the type to hang around to long with a person like that (Record sentence)

**Oooooh! MUFFINS! says:** Well, I'm not like I use to be. (Congrats)

**Hn, Whatever says:** So, who are you? and where are you? (Like you're going to give me this info)

**Oooooh! MUFFINS! says:** I may surprise you.

**Oooooh! MUFFINS! says:** My name is Kasha and I'm 10,000 feet in the air. You?

**Hn, Whatever says:** Kai Hiwatari, Japan. You're in a plane? Headed where?

**Oooooh! MUFFINS! says:** Now, this is where I leave you to figure that out. I better be headed the plane might crash.

**Oooooh! MUFFINS! says:** And I don't want you to be the last person I ever talk too.

**Hn. Whatever says:** Well, see you around, we might chat or see each other.

**Oooooh! MUFFINS! says:** Sounds intriguing but I don't think I'll be meeting you anytime soon. (Keep dreaming)

**Hn, Whatever says:** Ah, Fare well Milady till another chat session then.

**Oooooh! MUFFINS! says:** Keep dreaming Romeo

_**Oooooh! MUFFINS! is now Offline.**_

Kasha closed the Laptop with a laughing smirk on her face. Curling up and dozing off while the others slowing drifted off watching another DVD. By morning they had reached Japan, Ava had woken up early and was busily chatting to her Friends on the net, while the other was eating her left over. "Oooooh! This guy never talked to me" Ava said staring at the screen, reading an email she'd just received."_Hey, I was wondering if by any chance you'd be coming to Japan, we'd like to meet up, my friends and I will be waiting at Hikoio Fountain in Tokyo, Kasha if your interested I'll be waiting ;- ) Yours faithfully, Kai_ Oh my god! That's so nice, too bad we won't meet him, right Kasha" Ava winked passing the Laptop to Kasha. Kasha gave a cheeky grin before putting the laptop in her shoulder bag.

They walked off the plane full of energy, people gave them weird looks, Ava realized fashion was different and people spoke quickly. Kasha felt like she'd arrived home, full of passion and pure joy, she seemed a lot more cheerful and chirpy even. Izzy, Sean, Doug, Lance and Leo followed Mr. Dickenson who had G-Revolution arrive there first thing in the morning. As they entered the small room people came into view first was Max the blonde haired, sugar hyped blader who smiled as they entered, Ray gave a cat like grin welcome them, Tyson and Daichi greeted them while Kai leaned against a wall ignoring them. Kasha was still outside with Ava trying to get her away from the food and shiny object carts. They wondered in the direction of the group but still couldn't find them, slowly they walked down the long hallway, and it was dark and subtle. Kasha took the lead, slowly moving along with Ava close behind.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Ava whispered trying to keep Ava near her, Kasha looked around calmly, and she took a step and heard a Beyblade spinning. Ava heard it and recognized it. They both narrow there gaze. Ava's eye widen as she saw a blade launched straight at Kasha's face. Kasha turned to face the other wall missing the blade. It landed and returned to the shadows; kasha closed her eyes giving a small smirk before opening her eyes and turning to see a male figure coming out of the shadows. "Well, well, well, look who returned finally, I've heard you've been busy with bounty hunting and finally got hunted" Reza said coming out of the shadows "who do you think you are? Talking to Kasha like that, she's my friend and nobody treats her like that" Ava growled stepping in front of Kasha. Kasha shook her head slight before pulling Ava back and stepping in front of her. "I see you took that oath, no secrets to tell me, eh? Well, you better keep that oath and teach you blonde friend it too" Kasha glared at him making him step back. Ava stepped twice in front of Kasha and revealed her Beyblade. Pink and purple with a small angelic human bitchip. "Hey! I may be blonde but I'm not stupid!" She said trying to keep a straight face; Kasha raised an eyebrow at her reaction and her blade.

Ava blade spun pretty fast, Reza gave a small smirk "You challenging me? I don't think you're in my league Blondie." Ava narrowed her eyes. She thought that Kasha was connected with this mysterious Reza by the way Kasha had reacted if she did, Kasha's eyes seemed a little less filled with the happiness and re-filled with regret. Reza's Blade shot out of the darkness and started attacking Ava's blade, it swiveled dodging the attack and causing his blade to try and attack again "Counter!" Ava yelled commanding her blade carefully; the counter attack seemed to work making the blades separate and lose a little spin. The clash had heavily damaged Ava's blade, Reza's was hardly damaged, Kasha carefully examined Ava's still strongly spinning blade. "Hm, maybe it's time to bring out the big guns."

xDisclaimer: I Do Not Own Beyblade.

Name: Dylan Reza Koch (pronunciation: cosh) Preferred name: Reza

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Origin: Nagasaki, Japan

Occupation: Ninja, Music Lover

Quote: "OK people shut the fuck up stop screaming and let me kill you"

Appearance: Black hair with a rats tail, black eyes and a birthmark that has the ninja character in Japanese.

Attire: White Tabi (ninja shoes) plain white T- shirt with a secret pocket in the back, black ¾ pants and head phones

Accessories: Short sword hidden in back T-shirt pocket checkered sweat band, black finger band and a white one

Personality: Quiet, always listening to music, vicious at times and sometimes friendly

BitBeast: Slayer. A red and white Japanese dragon. Slayer is the eternal dragon of Japan and the white Tiger is his most fiercest enemy yet…so unless if you have the white Tiger you are sure to be defeated…

Beyblade info: Red and White blade Attack: 95 Defence: 83 Endurance: 88 Bit Beast: Slayer

Weapons: Short Sword and a knife

History: Grew up in Japan learning the skills of ninjutsu then moved to Australia at 14.

_Hey! It's done! I need reveiws ppl! Cya round!_


	5. Chapter 4

_hey! Chapter 4 time..Hmm. gotta come up with a twist or a thrill here so beware..._

**Ava: Disclaimer time! Yay!**

**Izzy: Great, now who gave her sugar?**

**Leo: raises hand I did for research.**

**Izzy: Next time warn us all, otherwise she'll try and make muffins again.**

**Ava: I do not own Beyblade at all.**

**Lance, Sean, Izzy, Doug, Leo: --''**

**Chapter 4: "Heh, Thought you'd lose"**

A bright flash came from the center of Ava's blade, a great figure arose from it causing slight damage above them. Debris fell and scattered across the ground hitting them. Reza fell to his knees and looked at the weakened Ava, Kasha stood in the slight shadow ignoring the battle.

Sean noticed that the two girls hadn't arrived and was starting to worry. 'They'll come, Kasha's with Ava so don't worry" Lance said trying to stop Sean worrying. "I'll go look. It would be better if one of us searches for them, and I remember where this place is" Leo commented before walking out the door. He made his way down the hallway, he made sure that he went one way and not two. He stopped, a flash a of light and a bang. He decided to follow the light and the sound. As he stepped around the corner a hand met his face. It was Kasha's. She seemed to have a straight face. Behind her was Ava leaning over a little looking straight at a guy, "Reza, do you give up?" Ava said sounding satisfied, Reza's eyes moved up to Kasha then back to Ava. "For now...But I will come back." he smirked before commanding his blade to follow him into the shadows and disappearing.

Ava's weakened body fainted to the ground. Kasha gave Leo an accepting look before walking off leaving Leo to take care of Ava. "Ava! Ava? Are you okay? He said helping her up. "Yeah, I'm fine..."She muttered before falling asleep. Leo picked her up bridal style and took her back to the meeting. Kasha and the rest stood outside waiting for them. "What happened? Ava, are you alright, what did you to do her?" Sean snapped running over to them and sitting Ava down near the wall. Leo shrugged "She was in a beybattle, Kasha was there but she didn't help." Kasha lifted herself self up from the wall and walked over to Ava, she bent down and placed something in Ava's right hand. It was her Beyblade. Ava shifted a bit before jolting awake "REZA!...aw, man, my head hurts" She placed a hand on head hurt before realizing that it held her Blade. Leo and Sean looked closer at it. It was purple and pink, spiked a little, and its tip was silicon. "Wow, where'd you get the gear, Ava?" Leo asked his eyes wide with excitement. Sean noticed that there was a small picture of a girl but he ignored it. "Kasha, how did I do? I seriously think I lost, I'm not strong neither am I weak." She asked giving a small satisfied smile. "Heh, thought you'd lose, but you won" Kasha said aloud. All there jaws dropped, she spoke. Ava smiled and stood up weakly "You think your all tough but you aren't your the same as us" Kasha closed her eyes and turned away "I'm not the same, I'm different, I'm nothing like you's" She said walking off.

Ava smiled as she bolted into the kitchen where Sean, Leo and Doug were. "EGGS! Yummy!" She squeals being served, Leo gave a small smile before turning and talking to Sean "So, she spoke, is that a good thing?". Sean nodded "She's opening up, I guess, we bring the good out in her". Doug scoffed down his breakfast before being half scared to death by Izaac and Lance. "AH! What are you guys doing dressed like that?" Izzy wore a blouse, jacket and skirt with stockings. Lance was dress in a suit with tie. "We've got to go somewhere, it seems Mr. Dickinson wanted to talk with us alone." She said before leaving. "So, yeah, see ya round guys" Lance said giving a wryly grin and a wave before closing the door. Sean looked at the door before turning back to his breakfast and Leo. Ava had egg all over her face and Doug was trying to stop her from stealing it. Kasha walked in, looking bored as usual. "Hiya, want some breakfast?" Leo said offering her a plate. "Sure just as long as it isn't poisoned" She said with a small laugh before eating some.

When breakfast had finished Kasha remembered the email with Ava's help of yelling "You have to go! He's waiting for you! Go NOW!". Kasha had had enough she quickly changed and walked out of the room, Ava was following close behind dragging Sean and Leo by there ears. Kasha walked as normal as ever, she knew they were following and that Ava was making sure she went. She arrived and waited. Ava came up behind her and tried to scare her, instead she got a bloody nose. Kasha looked at her surroundings and conspired something from them. A muscular figure walked up the road a few behind him. "It's a good day to go to the Park, this was a good idea, Ray" Tyson said stuffing hotdogs and ice creams down his throat. "Hey! Isn't that G-Revolution?" Leo said pointing at them. "Yeah!" Sean replied running to them, Ava followed jumping in front of the champion team, she looked at each one of them before turning and saying "They don't look like champs, even Kasha has more of 'I'm better then you' feeling" kasha stood up and walked over to her friends and G-rev, she held out her hand to the tall, two-toned haired boy "Kasha.". He shook her hand "Kai."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA, so, your the guy with the msn who arranged this?" Ava cackled "You seriously think Kasha was interested in YOU!". Ava continued to laugh getting weird looks from Sean and Leo. "I was interested a while ago, about one year ago to be exact" Kasha said looking at him no different as she did 1 year ago, she was sent to kill him but couldn't do it. Ava's jaw dropped, but it wasn't the only one, the whole of G-rev had theirs too. "Hn, that's just like you, giving up before you even can, I gave you a shot and you didn't, why?" Kai asked looking at Kasha with intense fury. "I simply couldn't hurt an unarmed man or a child." She spoke softly trying to be heard by a few. "I never knew you to be so merciful" He said stepping closer to her, she held her ground before feeling his breath over her right shoulder. Sean and Leo looked at each other and then at Ava who seemed to smile at the sight "wow, you tried to kill him and couldn't do it?" she said unsurprised "You two must be in love or something", her statement made most of the rest sweat drop. "You know, it was my job at the time, and now, I've stopped. I see in using those powers against people." She said before stepping back and walking past him.

Ray stopped and stepped in front of her "I hope you join the team, we need stronger allies." she looked at him and nodded before stepping past and passing.

Kasha seemed in deep thought on her way back and at the hotel room, Izaac and Lance had returned with food and news from Mr. Dickinson. "He said that she'd be able to join the team with three of us...since they eight bladers for this champion ship, it turns out that...the actual champion ship is going to consist of multiple rounds and sections, like a team effort instead of individual." Lance said trying to eat his food at the same time, Leo and Sean seemed more interested in what Ava was eating and swallowing whole. Izaac watched Kasha before asking "You know Reza, don't you?" , Kasha gaze turned to Izzy who returned it. "Maybe I did, but that was long ago, maybe 11 months or something, he's changed a lot, use to be murderous and just plain deceitful" Kasha said like nothing had really changed her. Ava looked up as did Sean and Leo, to see Izaac standing and walking over to the Kasha.

In a quick grab, Izaac had Kasha by her shirt, Kasha seemed unaffected "WHY AREN'T YOU AFFECTED? I MEAN THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND YOU COULD KILL US ALL!" Izaac said grinding her teeth, Kasha looked at Izzy before being let down by her and pulling her off. "I'm effected, but not in a way that I can show it" Kasha said trying to pass it off as nothing. Lance walked over and looked at the two "Izaac, Mr. Dickinson said not to get involved or know anything we don't need to, especially if she doesn't want to tell us, Kasha has to decide if she's ready to tell us or just anyone for that fact, from what Mr. D said she keeps things better locked away then told" . Kasha eyed the black haired guy, he seemed to be trying to get on her good side and keep Izzy from making a mistake. Sean, Leo and Ava were still eating to their own amazement. "Kasha...I think you should like, take a chance, and like, tell us things, cause we're like, your friends and stuff, we trust you, I think, at least most of us do and like, it's okay to tell people things" Ava said still eating and pausing to take quick mouthfuls. Kasha looked at her before turning to Izzy and Lance. "Fine, you'll find out anyway, either me or Kai will tell you, even Reza will. I am unaffected because I was affected so much before with my past friends, people I trusted, they betrayed me so I betrayed them and I...was murderous, deceitful and cruel to them and their torture. Reza was one of those who witnessed those beatings of me and them, people who seem to be innocent and in fact are in a way of their own, I gave into the torture. So, soon I was one of them, a killer, a murderer, a slaughter, a man hunter, a merciless, killing, lying human. Who'd do anything for money or a chance to be set free." she said sternly trying to stay emotionless "I killed them, my friends, and I don't want to do I again" she finished and swiftly walked past them and out the door.

"...I never thought of it like that, wow, that must be REALLY hard to live with..." Ava said trying to keep everyone out of shock. Sean looked up at her and her saddened face "Do you still trust her? Even though she betrayed her friends, and nearly got you killed! DO YOU?", Ava paused and looked at him, her expression was uninterested. "She won't do it to us, she's changed, she has the smallest room, the least money, and she does care if one of us is hurt, unlike some people, she did ask me how I was after Reza attacked and I volunteered for that. I wanted to challenge someone, someone higher then me, someone with power. As it turns out, he wasn't as powerful as his aura." She laughed. Leo grabbed Ava's arm before she left the table and go after Kasha "I'm with you, she stayed with you, didn't she? Through the entire battle and would have done something if it got out-of-hand" Ava nodded and grabbed his hand, dragging him along and out the door. Lance and Izaac seemed confused and completely surprised by her statement, Sean sat looking out the window aimlessly wondering what would happen next.


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry for not updating, but hey, i'm doing it now XD_

**Disclaimer : I do not own beyblade**

**Chapter 5: Another day passes...**

Ava and Leo finally caught up with Kasha, who was sitting on a park bench looking like she was waitng for someone, desperate to find out if she was they both hid in a small bush to the left of the bench about 10 metres away. Kasha heard ther rsutling and looked up, she smiled at a fairly warming figure. "Hi..." She said softly. "Hi, what did you want me for?" He replied, Ava noticed his voice and immediately whispered somethjng to Leo which shocked him. "I think, i'll join, facing my fears is what i need to do, the sooner i have the courage the better." Kasha said to herself, looking at the bench she was sitting on. "Still not over it? Kash, you need to learn that they'd forgive you." he said sitting next to her. A small smile creeped onto her lips as he sat next to her. "I know, Master Hiroshmi told me 'Those who have tried and failed to be forgiven are already forgiven though they do not feel it, they are, but they wish to feel it as though it was a great feeling but it isn't the guilt and hurt do build eventually' " She mimicked from her former master.

Ava had fallen asleEp in Leo's lap, little to his knowledge, he was focused on what Kasha and the guy were saying his face staying hidden. Kasha felt their presence biut assumed it was a cat "Hm, How long has it been?" She asked softly. He looked at her "Too long, about 7 years, i still haven't forgotten anything.", she gave him a small, delicous smile before standing and walking off, he removed his hood and revealed his dashing face. "7 years...wow, that's been too long, Brother" She said, giggling. Kasha and the man had similar features, they both looked good, strong, fit and had a way of being with people. "But hey, we're together now, and you will join that team, Kash" he said giving the tiniest smile. She nodded "Demitree, what has become of Mother and Father?" she questioned sternly, turning her head slightly towards him. "They've gone to find the family, they said if we found each other, they'll come for us, Mother and Father miss us" He said child-like. "Mother will die by my hands, Father will die by my REAL father's hand, i promise you that, he's alive, somewhre, waiting...for me" She said back, turning towards him. "Moither will not die! Father will not die! You are my sister! MINE! you hear!' He screamed charging at her, drawing a slick hidden samurai sword.

Kasha quickly jumped up into a tree, pullin g out her own weapon, a wakazaashi (small samurai sword). He spotted the glisten of the moon htting the small blad, launching an attack on her, she dodged. "Nice, your technique is harsher, lets see" She pointed before slicing his arm, watching it slightly start to bleed, she placed the wakazaashi back into its scabbard. He felt a searing pain in his arm, before fall to the ground, clutching his stomach "Arrrrrggghhh!" He screamed in pain, his lower body was cut and a slight movement could make his guts spill. Kasha had become more merciful towards him, bending down and wrapping her jacket around the wound tightly. His faced was filled with anger and revenge, all of a sudden, Kasha felt a stabbng pain in her shoulder. Looking up, she saw that his face had become more demonic and the innocence had faded. His sword was in her shoulder, she couldn't move, so she stayed still, staring straight at him. he started to laugh manically, before with drawing the sword from her shoulder andgrabbing her by her neck, lifting her above him, choking her. "Nobody shall hurt them, not even sister who tries to make things right- " He said before her was tackled by Leo and Lance. Lance decided to follow them, in case of emergency.

Kasha fell to the ground, catching her breath, Ava came over and helped her. Leo and Lance had him pinned, he seemed to be chucking a tampertantrum. Kasha rose to hear feet and walked over to them. "Kasha?" lro and Lance said in unison. She bent down, searched Demitree's jacket. She pulled out a 9mm scilenced pistol, aimed at his head "I'm sorry, brother, this isn't your story"... BANG, Demitree was shot in the head. Leo, Ava and Lance looked at Kasha, she showeed no remorse for what she'd done.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kasha's Past?**

A few days later after the killing of Demitree Valovosco, Kasha had accepted to join G-Revolution with two of her new friends, Lance and Leo. Sean and Ava thought they'd be better at cheering. Izzy and Doug we're also a part of the team as mechanics.

The test tournament was going to begin in a few hours; this was supposed to test out the new rules and announcers. Kasha was chosen as a round blader and random match blader; the others were either paired up or given positions. Kasha's rounds were worth the most points. Each team had to gain as many points as possible to enter the finals. The all started off with at least twenty points and we're given a certain amount depending on which rounds they won. "WELCOME! To the new world beyblading championship, MY name is Margaret and this is my co-host Smithy!" she yelled. The whole stadium was lit up, bright wide screens all over the place. It was packed with people and, not to mention, Cheerleaders!

"Aw, man, like when are we suppose to see all that" Ava complained watching the live band performing. "We aren't, we're teams, and we don't get that luxury" Kasha snapped. She'd changed into a small black skirt and a navy blue t-shirt; she wrapped bandages around her hands and slipped on a fingerless glove on her right. "What's that for?" Leo asked, no intending to sound stupid. "To stop my ripcord from cutting me, my hands are soft, it'll protect them" Kasha said pulling her newly shined black combat boots on. "Hm, what rounds are they doing?" asked Tyson. He'd seem to pop up with the rest of them. "Well, Tyson, there will be eight rounds, one random, so Kasha will battle twice, if she can handle it" Kenny said doubting Kai's judgment. Kai had picked the places and said that Kasha would be able to handle it.

"She can, we'll win this and then show everyone what we can do!" Ray said trying to improve morale. Ava and Sean cheered along with what Ray said. Leo was getting nervous; Lance was trying to avoid Fan girls. All were busy at work besides Kai and Kasha, having disappeared from the change rooms.

"Why is it every time you lie, people trust you again?" she asked Kai hoping he would not answer. "I don't know, maybe it's the way people are these days." he replied keeping his cold tone. Kasha looked at him and narrowed her eyes "PEOPLE! Which ones are we talking about, Kai? Those ones in the changes rooms or the ones who blood is on my hands?" Kai turned away, looking away from her. She's troubled and she needed to let go. "Move on, you'll be free of it, or ask them what it is they will of you" He gestured, walking off. Kasha looked at her feet. She felt so guilty; she killed them, her friends.

"Well, here we go starting it off; we have the Hyperblades versus G-REVOLUTION!" Smithy announced. The teams walked out and sat it their boxes. The stadium rose from below as two figures approached it. Kasha was up first for the random round. She was against a dark skinned girl, who seemed to have quite a temper "Yo, biach, like don' go steppin ere, aright?" she said "no, crazy skinny ass Asian white girl is gonna take me down, nu uh, no way". "I'm not Asian" Kasha stated sending the girl a glare," I'm Russian". "Still, no punk ass white girl who thinks she all dat ain't gonna beat me, i eat people like you for breakfast and people like Joey ere, he shit you out his butt when he wit chu" she said pointing to a rather large, dark skinned guy behind her.

"Well, this round seems to have gotten off to a great start and when i say great i mean, they're all ready at each other" Margaret announced while Smithy followed with "but only one of them seems to be really angry or well, just trying to insult the other one". Margaret laughed "Well today's competitors are, from the Hyperblade's is Taylor, an extremely deadly blader she is, as well as her bit beast Hyperion, strong, dependant and extremely deadly". Ass the first time Smithy followed up again "But i don't think she's a match for Kasha of G-Revolution, she seems to have a tough exterior and family but her and her bit beast share the same passion in there strength and friendship, Mar". Margaret and Smithy then continued on with there so called commentating.

"Yo, you ready for this shit?" Taylor ordered "or are you gonna run?" Kasha readied her launcher "I don't think so"; Taylor set hers up, preparing for a regular attack straight up.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it RIP!"

Taylor launched, Kasha launched. Kasha landed unevenly whilst Taylor's was perfect. "You're a beginner? How dare they put me in a ring with the likes of YOU! I only battle professionals!" Taylor screeched losing her cool. Kasha smirked quickly commanding her blade to attack, knocking Hyperion out of the stadium. "WHA? Why you little! I'll get you back for that you COW!" Taylor screamed marching back towards her team. Kasha ordered her blade to her hand and walked to the rest. "Quick and easy, these people are no match" Tyson said. Kasha looked up at Kai "Same trick i used on you, a lie..." Kai finished her sentence "But an unbelievable one." The rest looked at them, both had a small unrecognizable smile on their face "Sooooooo, like, what are we doing? Anymore rounds?" Ava asked, putting down a magazine. "Not today, they'll finish it tomorrow, the stadium needs to be fixed up more, you couldn't even keep count of the technical errors they had except if you were Dizzy of course" Kenny answered. "We should still practice, there may be stronger members and they just pawned her off" Kai said like he was some sort of army captain. "No, she was the strongest, they're all weak, the random blader is basically the strongest blader on the team, they have more experience than others and we gain more points" Kasha interfered "It's like we the support of the team, if you use us too fast, you at a definite loss.". Kai nodded and walked off.

Later, at the hotel, Kasha seemed to be avoiding them all or to have disappeared. Ava searched the whole room looking for her, pawing around, sniffing, and even saying weird things. "KASHI! Where are you? Kashi? KAS!" she yelled over and over again till it got late and went to bed. Kasha was wondering the streets, looking at them, they were full of memories that she wanted to rid herself of.

#Flashback

An older boy and a little girl, running up and old road. "Are you sure we're allowed to be doing this?" she whined being dragged along by the older boy. "Yea, mother said we could see it if we tried our hardest, remember? The stories of how magical and pretty it was?" he argued tugging her along. She stopped dead in her tracks; the boy stopped and turned around. She was crying. "Aw, Kash, I'm sorry, but i really want to see this place, but you don't have to come but i want to see it, so I'm going" he said standing up and looking forward. He felt a small grip on his arm, the girls hand clutched tightly. "What is it? I'm going" he said trying to pull her hand off him, "No, you can't, can you wait? Till i want to go." she mumbled, crying. He looked at her then down the long road "Maybe, Maybe I'm not ready for it too, maybe with you i will be" he smiled giving her a small hug. She smiled "so, Soldier, what we are going to do?"

/Flashback

"Soldier..." she muttered under her breathe; she stopped at a giant gate. It was built to keep something out, something big. She gave a small smile, looking up at the window, the lights we're on. A lady at the door. Kasha pushed the gate open and walked up to the lady. Standing at door, waiting for someone. The lady beamed, she was about fifty. Her half withered face and welcoming smile granted Kasha at the door step.


End file.
